I Love You
by VrNk L SaNZ
Summary: Dianna y Lea. Sonar no cuesta nada


Apenas había podido dormir cuatro horas cuando alguien, no sabía todavía quien, pero iba a matar a quien sea que sea, abría con fuerzas las cortinas de su cuarto provocando que la luz solar impactara directo contra su cara

 **L.-** **Aaaahhhh** – se quejó dándose la vuelta e intentando tapar su cabeza con sus sabanas, pero tampoco lo logro porque la misma persona le quitaba sus sabanas – **pero qué demonios** – exclamaba abriendo los ojos mientras veía salir por la puerta a su mejor amigo y lo maldecía internamente y a pesar de querer seguir durmiendo, sabía que su mejor amigo solo había hecho eso porque algo grave había pasado y necesitaba hablar con ella así que se levantó y aun media dormida camino hacia la cocina sabiendo que lo hallaría ahí.

 **L.- Creí que ayer te dije que iba a volver de Las Vegas a las cinco de la mañana** – fue su saludo mientras agarraba uno de los vasos de café que Jon había comprado en su cafetería favorita: JUAN VALDEZ, nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza la idea de que ese café colombiano era el mejor del mundo – **sabía que iba a llegar el día en que me iba a arrepentir por darte la llave de mi casa** – bromeo pero la seriedad en la cara de su amigo seguía presente – **y ahora que hice?** – pregunto asustada dándole un sorbo a su café para que la ayude a despertar.

 **J.- Despedida de soltera** – dijo Jon mostrándole un periódico de farándula donde aparecía Dianna junto a Polly y unas chicas más que no conocía, festejando en lo que parecía un restaurant. Agarro el periódico y leyó rápidamente. No decía mucho solo que indicaba que las chicas habían estado en Le Petit Ermitage, un pequeño hotel privado, ahí en Los Ángeles, celebrando la despedida de soltera de Dianna. Felicitaban a la rubia y también a Winston y nada más. No decía cuando era la boda, ni donde la iban a realizar. Se quedó varios minutos tratando de asimilar esa noticia, ver esa foto le había afectado fuertemente, fue como un balde de agua fría, no, no fría, fue como si un balde de agua congelada cayera sobre ella recordándole cosas que ya no debería recordar y sentimientos que ya no debería sentir y mucho menos demostrarle a su mejor amigo así que tomo otro sorbo de café, y dejo el periódico sobre la mesa antes de mirar nuevamente a Jon

 **L.- Me, me –** la voz le salió temblorosa, así que movió la cabeza y respiro profundo – **me alegro mucho por ella** – dijo y ni ella creyó sus palabras

 **J.- No mientas Lea** – dijo serio – **aun estas a tiempo de hacer algo para impedir esto**

 **L.- No lo quiero impedir Jon** – trataba de sonar segura – **me alegro que haya encontrado alguien que la haga feliz, ella se lo merece** – Jon la miro con las cejas levantadas – **obviamente preferiría que sea alguien mejor que Winston pero si a ella le gusta el hombre de las nieves bien por ella** – dijo bromeando pero ni así consiguió una sonrisa en su amigo

 **J.- Eres una cobarde** –dijo enojado

 **L.- Oye no voy a dejar que vengas a mi casa a insultarme y…**

 **J.- No es un insulto** – interrumpió – **es una verdad, eres una cobarde porque no luchas por lo que quieres**

 **L.- Ya no la quiero** – intento sonar firme pero no lo logro

 **J.- Mentira, tú la amas igual o más que el primer día y estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo, solo que las dos tan tontas y orgullosas que no se buscan y arreglan la situación**

 **L.- No hay ninguna situación que arreglar Jon** – exclamo – **ambas decidimos terminar lo que teníamos de buena manera, ella hace su vida y yo la mía**

 **J.- Hacen eso por tontas** – Lea lo miro feo cuando dijo eso – **no me mires así porque sabes que es verdad** – señalo – **dime Lee, desde que has terminado con ella has tenido tres relaciones y no logras superarla, no has sido feliz con nadie en tu vida como cuando estabas con ella, dices que estás haciendo tu vida pero no la haces realmente, y no la haces porque, aunque lo niegues, la única vida que quieres es una vida con ella a tu lado**

 **L.- Basta** – grito enojada – **que quieres que te diga? Si, aun la amo** – confeso – **la amo pero no puedo hacer nada, ella siguió adelante** – al soltar esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – **ella siguió adelante** – susurro agachando la mirada – **y aunque me cueste yo tengo que hacer lo mismo**

 **J.- Aún hay tiempo Lea**

 **L.- No voy a pedirle que no se case Jon, no sería justo**

 **J.- Solo búscala y dile lo que aun sientes –** sonó con dulzura y abrazo a su amiga – **tu no lo ves pero ella va a hacer el resto**

 **L.- Suenas tan seguro** – murmuro

 **J.- Eso es porque yo las conozco tan bien** – contesto con una sonrisa haciendo que Lea lo mirara con una ceja levantada – **mmm tengo unos contactos pero no te voy a dar ningún nombre** – sonó seguro

 **L.- Bueno eso no importa, solo necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar a Di**

 **J.- Lo vas a hacer enserio?** – la miro sorprendido, en realidad esto había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba – **y acaso no tienes el número de teléfono de la rubia? Yo te lo doy si…**

 **L.- Crees que lo que le tengo que decir lo tenga que decir por teléfono?**

 **J.- Eeehhh nop, tienes razón yo mmmm hablare con mi contacto y averiguare si ella va a seguir estos días en Los Ángeles o si es que…**

 **L.- No le digas nada a Jason** – dijo con una sonrisa al ver como la boca de Jon se abrió con sorpresa

 **J.- Como, como sabes que es Jason?** – pregunto

 **L.- Iré directamente a su casa** – dijo volviendo a tomar su café

Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Se arrepentía de no dejar que Jon averiguara un poco el itinerario de la rubia y simplemente aparecer inesperadamente frente a la rubia, fingir sorpresa e invitarla a tomar un café o algo, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo, estaba frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Dianna y tenía que ser valiente. A pesar de las palabras dichas por su amigo, ella era más realista y no esperaba que Dianna termine su compromiso y regrese con ella, pero necesitaba decirle que aun la amaba y que deseaba que sea feliz en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Así que eso iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo ellas dos terminaron en buenos términos, habían dicho que iban a seguir siendo amigas y lo intentaron, iban a caminar juntas, salían a fiestas, a comer, y parecía que iban a lograr esa amistad pero cuando ella comenzó a salir con Matt todo se acabó. No hubo más llamadas, ni salidas ni volvieron a verse, se volvieron dos desconocidas. Dos desconocidas que estaban a punto de encontrarse después de un año, Lea esperaba que la rubia se tomara su visita de la mejor manera y no le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Estaciono su auto en la calle ya que en el garaje de la casa de la rubia había dos autos estacionados, reconocía el jeep rojo de la rubia pero no tenía idea de quién era el convertible negro, esperaba que no le perteneciera a Winston. Bajo de su auto y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta por la que tantas veces había entrado libremente, ahora tenía que golpear. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dio dos golpes esperando que sean suficientes. Y lo fueron, solo unos segundos después escucho pasos y la puerta se abrió

 **L.- Hola** – saludo algo nerviosa, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse de frente con Mary

 **M.- Lea** – dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazo haciendo que la morena sonriera feliz por ese abrazo que se alargo por varios segundos – **que alegría volver a verte** – dijo cuando se separaron

 **L.- Créeme Mary, la alegría es toda mía –** respondió y un nudo se formo en su garganta, ver el recibimiento que la mamá de la rubia le dio le hacía volver al pasado y se sentía triste al ser consciente de como habían cambiado las cosas

 **M.- Pero pasa niña, pasa –** invito haciéndose a un lado y dejando que la morena entrara en esa casa que tanto había extrañado, ambas se dirigieron al living y Mary hizo que se sentara en uno de los sillones – **quieres que te invite algo?** – pregunto pero antes de que pudiera responder la voz de Dianna las interrumpió

 **D.- Mamá haz visto las llaves de mi auto?** – pregunto entrando al living con la vista en su teléfono, dejando a la morena sin aire, volver a verla después de un año fue como verla nuevamente por primera vez en la vida. La dejo sin aliento. **\- mamá?** – Repitió al no escuchar ninguna respuesta y levanto la vista encontrándose de frente con quien menos esperaba – **Lea** – susurro sorprendida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos

 **L.- Hola** – saludo con una sonrisa todo a su alrededor desapareció, los minutos pasaron sin que ellas lo notaran.

 **M.- Ahhh en la chamarra que traías?** – sugirió

 **D.- Aaahhh Qué? –** pregunto mirando a su mamá sin saber de que hablaba

 **M.- Me voy –** espeto con una sonrisa – **nos vemos en la floristería a las cinco verdad?**

 **D.- Eeeehh si, si ma, estaré ahí –** contestaba sin saber bien de que estaba hablando su mamá, en ese momento toda su concentración se enfocaba en Lea y sus pensamientos se perdían preguntándose que hacia la morena ahí.

 **M.- Bien entonces me voy, Lea ha sido un placer enorme volver a verte** – la abrazo despidiéndose – **espero volver a verte pronto –** dijo y salió de la casa dejándolas a solas. Ambas se volvieron a mirar unos minutos sin saber que decir hasta que Dianna decidió hablar para que sus ganas de abrazar a la morena no crecieran más

 **D.- Hola Lea –** saludo con una sonrisa

 **L.- Hola** – saludo nuevamente, ver la sonrisa de Dianna le movía todo.

 **D.- Que bonito volver a verte después de tanto Lea** – susurro, tenía ganas de abrazarla pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar

 **L.- Se que verme aquí es inesperado pero necesito hablar un momento contigo si es que puedes regalarme un poco de tu tiempo** \- pidió

 **D.- Me encantaría hablar contigo Lee, enserio que si pero iba de salida en este momento** – dijo apenada – **tengo un asunto que arreglar y te invitaría a que vengas conmigo y podríamos hablar después pero, no estoy segura si quieras ir donde tengo que ir.**

 **L.- Algo relacionado con el matrimonio?** – pregunto muy tranquila sorprendiendo a Dianna y a sí misma.

 **D.- Si exacto, algo relacionado con eso –** evito utilizar la palabra matrimonio lo que ocasiono una sonrisa en la neoyorkina

 **L.- Pues si tú no te haces problema acepto la invitación que no me has hecho y voy contigo –** dijo

 **D.- Enserio?** – pregunto sorprendida, la tranquilidad que Lea trasmitía la dejaba algo confundida,

 **L.- Repito, si tú no tienes algún problema, me gustaría acompañarte además, las amigas se ayudan entre sí cuando de estas cosas se tratan no?**

 **D.- Eeeehhh pues en ese caso creo que tú eres mi única amiga –** contesto comenzando a tranquilizarse ella también, parecía que Lea había venido en buen plan y eso hacía que sus nervios desaparezcan

 **L.- No me digas que ibas a hacer esto sola?** – pregunto – **mmm de hecho que es lo que tienes que hacer?**

 **D.- Mmmmmm recoger el vestido** – respondió en un susurro y esta vez Lea si se incomodo pero trato de que no se notara - **entonces mmm vienes conmigo?**

 **L.- Claro, claro** , **va a ser genial** – respondió aunque no lo creía – **y dime como es así que tus amigas te abandonan en este momento?**

 **D.- Eehh larga historia, te la cuento en el camino? –** dijo caminando hacia la salida y haciendo que Lea camine tras de ella, abrió la puerta y se alegro de ver el auto de la morena – **otro favor, te importaría si vamos en tu auto? Perdí las llaves del mío y…**

 **L.- Claro que podemos ir en el mío, no hay ningún problemas –** respondió sonriente mientras salía de la casa de la rubia – **aunque yo sé que no perdiste esa llave, solo que con lo despistada que eres no tienes idea de donde las dejaste**

 **D.- Que?!** –pregunto la boca abierta y deteniéndose en medio camino al auto – **yo no soy despistada Lea** – exclamo

 **L.- Claro que si Agronsky, claro que si –** susurro con una sonrisa.

 **D.- Esto no está bien Lea** – admitió finalmente al descubrir nuevamente la incomodidad de la morena cuando ingresaban a la tienda del diseñador de su vestido – **lamento haberte pedido que vinieras pero si no quieres estar aquí no hay ningún problema**

 **L.- Estoy bien Di** – contestó – **enserio quiero estar aquí y ya que no me has invitado a la boda** – dijo fingiendo decepción – me encantaría verte con tu vestido – confesó tímidamente intentando que su voz sonará normal

 **D.- Bueno si estas segura** – dijo y saludo a Anna que era la chica que siempre le atendía cuando iba. Anna las llevo al último probador y les pidió que la esperaran mientras ella iba por el vestido de la rubia. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Dianna recordó la última "broma" que había hecho la morena

 **D.- No invite a nadie a nadie al matrimonio** – dijo mirando a cualquier lugar menos a la morena, sabía que en ese momento Lea la estaba mirando con la frente fruncida sin entender bien lo que había dicho **– no invite a ninguno de los chicos porque mmm no lo sé, todos estamos tan cambiados que mmmm** – no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, porque no quería aceptar que en realidad ella fue la que se alejo

 **L.- Ni siquiera a Naya?** – esa si era una sorpresa

 **D.- Mmmmmm, no conozco a Josey aun –** respondió dándole a entender que eso era un claro no

 **L.- Pero Naya y tu son mejores amigas, son casi hermanas**

 **D.- Pues me imagino que algunos hermanos se distancian** – dijo y su voz tembló, estaba a unos segundo se llorar si no dejaban de hablar del asunto

 **L.- No me parece correcto pero sé que Naya tiene su carácter así que no diré nada más**

 **D.- Gracias** – susurro – **pero tú puedes venir a la boda si quieres**

 **L.- No claro que no** – respondió segura 

**D.- Que? Porque?**

 **L.- Claramente me estas invitando porque te lo reclame, así que no, gracias pero no.**

 **D.- No te estoy invitando solo por eso, yo solo…**

 **Anna.- El vestido está listo –** interrumpió **– lo deje en el camerino para que se lo probara** – dijo señalando el camerino y esperando que Dianna le hiciera caso

 **D.- Bueno, no te vayas a ningún lugar de acuerdo** – le ordeno a la morena

 **L.- Tranquila, aun tengo que hablar contigo –** le sonrió y dejo que la rubia se fuera.

Quince minutos después Lea vio caminar frente a sus ojos a la rubia de blanco y se quedo sin aliento, sintió como su corazón se oprimía y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Estaba deslumbrante. Se quedo varios minutos viéndola hasta que la voz de la rubia rompió el silencio

 **D.- Entonces que te parece?** – pregunto tímidamente

 **L.- Estas bellísima –** susurro y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dijeron todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, ambas sabían lo que la otra estaba sintiendo y también sabían que, debido a que Anna seguían con ellas, no podían hablar y expresar lo que hubiesen querido, así que se comportaron como dos amigas y dejaron cualquier conversación pendiente para más tarde.

Recoger el vestido, tomar un café, recoger los zapatos y las servilletas fue todo lo que hicieron por dos horas, lamentablemente para Lea era momento de volver a casa así que debía dejar a Dianna en la suya y decirle finalmente el motivo por el cual fue a buscarla, estaciono en el mismo lugar que lo hizo esta mañana y apago el auto, miro a la rubia que la había estado mirando todo el camino y suspiro

 **L.- Realmente pase una bonita tarde** – le dijo

 **D.- Espero que no me estés mintiendo Lea, porque yo si lo disfrute mucho** – le sonrió de lado formando un hoyuelo que Lea tanto amaba – **no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de verte en la boda?** – le pregunto

 **L.- En la boda no, claro que no, pero** – suspiro un momento **– pero somos amigas y no volveré a alejarme de ti** – aseguro

 **D.- Hablando de eso, no sé qué te impulso a regresar pero gracias por hacerlo** – dijo

 **L.- Bueno hay un motivo y antes de irme tengo que decírtelo**

 **D.- Ok espero que no sea nada malo** – dijo con algo de miedo

 **L.- Lamento tener que hacerlo Di pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida** – respiro profundo armándose de valor y lo soltó – **Aun te amo** – dijo y se sintió muy bien cuando lo hizo. Dianna cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Lea acaricio su mejilla – **sé que es egoísta pero….**

 **D.- Yo también te amo** – dijo abriendo los ojos y dejando a la morena boquiabierta – **te amo, creo que eres el gran amor de mi vida pero**

 **L.- También lo amas a él no?** – pregunto y la rubia cerró nuevamente los ojos – **Te hace feliz?**

 **D.- Si, lo hace** – respondió – **es, es muy buena persona y sabe que te amo** – le confesó sorprendiéndola – **pero en ha sabido ganarse también mi corazón y…**

 **L.- Me alegra que te haga feliz** – interrumpió – **te mereces el cielo rubia** – dijo y sonó a despedida

 **D.- Gracias** – le dijo **– por todo Lea, muchas gracias**

 **L.- Gracias a ti por dejarme pasar el día junto a ti** – susurro acercándose y besando su mejilla – **te deseo mmm les deseo lo** mejor – Dianna la miro fijamente unos segundos más y abrió la puerta del coche sacando todo lo que había comprado, cerró la puerta camino dos pasos y no lo resistió mas, volvió al auto y estampo sus labios contra los de la morena robándole un beso. Cuando se separaron ambas sonrieron pero ninguna dijo nada y Dianna bajo nuevamente del auto y esta vez, si camino hasta su casa oyendo como el auto de Lea se marchaba.

Entro a la casa y dejo las cosas en el living caminando hasta su ex cuarto de fotografía que, ahora era un pequeño estudio y entro sabiendo que se encontraría con su prometido

 **W.- Buenas tardes princesa** – saludo sonriéndole, Dianna sonrió igual pero solo unos segundos después se puso a llorar

 **D.- Tengo que hablar contigo** – dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Sentada en el sillón de la habitación que le habían asignado en el hotel, completamente lista y rodeada de amigas que hablaban sin parar, Dianna intentaba armarse de valor para enfrentar sus propias decisiones. Nunca creyó que alguien podría amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo pero le estaba pasando a ella.

 **M.- Estas bien?** – oyó la voz de su mamá y antes que pudiera decirle que se estaba volviendo loca la puerta sonó, alguien abrió y solo escucho a sus amigas gritarle a su prometido que no podía entrar, que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda y antes de que pudieran cerrarle la puerta en la cara la rubia hablo

 **D.- Mamá necesito hablar con él ahora** – susurro y Mary noto en la voz de su hija que era algo muy importante

 **M.- Por favor chicas** – hablo – **vamos a dejarlos un momento a solas** – ordeno y escucho a sus amigas reclamar pero al final su mamá logro sacarlas a todas del cuarto. Winston cerró la puerta, sabiendo que todo cambiaria cuando la volviera a abrir.

 **D.- Woww –** dijo al verlo por primera vez con cabello corto y sin barba **– te ves asombroso** – lo halago, porque enserio, el músico se veía muy bien

 **W.- Necesitamos hablar –** dijo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro

 **D.- Te amo –** dijo sabiendo lo que se venia

 **W.- Yo no –** bromeo ocasionando la risa en la rubia

 **D.- Mentiroso – le dijo cuándo él se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura**

 **W.- Claro que te amo princesa –** le beso la punta de la nariz mientras decía eso **– como no podría hacerlo? Eres todo lo que cualquier hombre –** recapacito un momento **– o cualquier mujer quisiera en su vida**

 **D.- Si estos son tus votos –** susurro **– creo que te estas adelantando**

 **W.- Bueno en realidad así empezaban mis votos pero como ya no va a haber matrimonio –** la rubia cerro los ojos al escuchar eso **– creo que necesito decirte lo mucho que te amo**

 **D.- No hagas esto Winni –** pidió con la voz entrecortada

 **W.- Eres luz, amor, paz, talento, inspiración –** cada palabra era un beso que le regalaba – **y podría seguir por siempre pero tengo que ir a cancelar un matrimonio**

 **D.- Win yo enserio te amo solo que también la amo a ella y no puedo…**

 **W.- Lo se cariño –** interrumpió – **yo lo sé y sé que estas sufriendo por no saber qué hacer así que yo voy a tomar esa decisión por ti Dianna**

 **D.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento** – repetía 

**W.- No lo sientas** – le pidió – **me has dado lo mejor del mundo y me has enseñado a amar y te voy a amar siempre por eso y sé que puedo hacerte feliz, pero sé que ella puede hacerte mucho más feliz y si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré**

 **D.- Se supone que yo soy la madura de esta relación –** dijo

 **W.- Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás querida –** le dejo un beso en la frente y camino hacia la puerta – **jamás de los jamases** – dijo sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto

Le había dicho todo lo que sentía y se alegro cuando la rubia le confesó que ella también seguía amándola pero había llegado tarde, quizá si hubiese reaccionado cuando se enteró que la rubia estaba comenzando a salir con Winston todo hubiese sido diferente y quizá hoy sería ella la que estuviese esperando a la rubia en el altar o quizás sería al revés y ella caminaría por el pasillo mientras la rubia la esperaba en el altar, pero era tarde. Era tan tarde que se sorprendió cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su casa, de mala gana se levanto del sillón donde veía la última temporada de American Idol y fue a abrir. Cuando vio quien estaba frente a la puerta su boca se abrió en claro signo de sorpresa

 **D.- Hola** – susurro con una sonrisa al parecer su sorpresa había funcionado

 **L.- Que, que haces aquí?** – tenía que estar en la fiesta de su boda, que demonios hacia frente a la puerta de su casa? – **quien es esta preciosidad?**

 **D.- Este es el hijo de Freddie y creí que podíamos ponerle un nombre juntas –** respondió al tiempo que el pequeño bulldog ladraba como si supiera que estaban hablando de el

 **L.- Juntas? -** pregunto entre sorprendida e ilusionada

 **D.- Claro que juntas, si es que aun lo quieres** – dijo y Lea entendió todo, sonrió y abrió la puerta de su casa dejándolos pasar.


End file.
